Two very different diamond
by ConaaaMorales
Summary: Rosalie, adicta a las cosas malas, tiene que intentar salvarse. Emmett la quiere ayudar. Pero ella se siente como un diamante perdido en la osucuridad.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me_ pertenece

**Summary**: Rosalie, adicta a las cosas malas, tiene que intentar salvarse. Emmett la quiere ayudar. Pero ella se siente como un diamante perdido en la osucuridad.

Debo dar las gracias a dos personas maravillosas que tuvieron el tiempo de ayudarme y aconsejarme : ) TrianaCullen & Jenni! Muchas gracias chicas!

* * *

><p><strong>Two very different diamond<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Nuestro amor era algo irreal. Sentía que gritaba y nadie podía oírme, me sentía avergonzada. Sentía que sin James yo no era nada. Nadie habría podido entender cómo me sentía en esos momentos, yo... me sentía sin escapatoria, no tenía otra alternativa. Pero cuando comencé a alejarme de James... sentía que necesitaba lo malo de nuestra relación.

Me sentía como un diamante, pero sin brillar completamente cada vez que estada al lado de él con una cerveza. Tenía que dejarlo ir, aunque me volvía adicta a todas sus imperfecciones y defectos.

Yo inexperta en el tema del amor, pensaba que él era lo más correcto para mí, pero me dí cuenta que a su lado no tenía esperanzas.

Nuestras largas tardes las pasábamos drogándonos con LSD, tomando cerveza y teniendo sexo. En ese momento mis alucinaciones eran lo mejor del mundo, sentía que volaba y flotaba, pero seguía teniendo ese miedo de escapar.

Aún recuerdo un día cuando nos habíamos drogado tanto que ya ni sentía mis pies, tan sólo sentía la música de ese gran concierto al que James me había llevado, donde todo el mundo saltaba, pero de un momento a otro disfrutando de la función, había quedado en negro y caí al piso.

Al despertar me sentía adolorida, comencé a comprobar y tenía muchos moretones en todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó un tipo muy amablemente.

No recordaba nada... Tan sólo un concierto.

— ¿El concierto? ¿Ya acabó? —fue la mejor pregunta que podía formular.

—Cariño, el concierto fue hace tres días —me sonrió, sus hoyuelos se habían marcado.

— James... —susurré.

No, no, él no pudo haberme dejado botada tres días...

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — preguntó el tipo de pelo negro.

—No, gracias puedo sola —intenté levantarme y caí al piso.

— Me llamo Emmett, por cierto.

—Soy Rosalie — sonreí a medias.

—Ven déjame que te ayude —su voz sonaba sincera.

— ¡No! Gracias, yo puedo sola.

Tomé mi chaqueta que estaba tirada unos centímetros más allá y me fui.

Por unos segundos, con Emmett me sentí a salvo, pero no era posible lo conocía tan solo de unos minutos.

Fui al supermercado y ahí me encontré a James.

—Hey nena ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te busqué por todos lados?

—Estaba tirada.

—Lo lamento, ese día me llevaron detenido, perdóname.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Comencemos con la función... —murmuró

Eso significaba que comenzaríamos a llenarnos todos los bolsillos con comida.

Abrió una leche y comenzó a verterla encima de mí, era algo contagiable. James nunca se comportaba así de amistoso conmigo, pero tuvimos que correr porque unos guardias nos siguieron.

Un auto afuera nos esperaba.

— ¿Y eso? —me pregunté cuando James subió en él.

—Lo tomé prestado —sonrió-

Le hice caso y me subí.

Comenzó a hacer piruetas en el auto.

—¡Vamos James! ¡Para! ¡Podemos chocar!

—Hey nena, estás muy apagada, ¡Vamos tengo LSD en el asiento de atrás!

Negué, no podía estar más con él.

—¡Detén el auto! —grité

—Vamos nena, no estaba hablando en serio ¡Era tan sólo una broma, sobre que estabas apagada!

—James, ¡Detén el auto ahora!

Me hizo caso y salí corriendo del lugar, si no lo hacía ahora sabría que luego iría corriendo tras él, nuevamente.

Al menos sentía que tenía alguna esperanza, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y nublaron mi vista, por lo que choqué con algo grande y caí al piso.

—Hey, hey lo siento... —me levantó un tipo, tirando hacía atrás el pelo que tapaba mi cara.

—Eres tú, Rose —sonrió Emmett.

—Siempre tú eres el que me salva —sonreí de vuelta.

Sentía que con él tenía una esperanza, una salvación.

—¿Que te ocurrió? Venías llorando.

—Son sólo problemas.

—¡Rosalie!, no me digas que me cambiaste por este imbécil —apenas lo escuché comencé a temblar.

—Estas drogado James, aléjate de mí.

—¿Qué me aleje de ti? ¿Qué te está pasando? Antes éramos los dos, los que nos drogábamos.

—¡Para! esto no me hace bien —grité.

James se acercó a mí y jaló de mi ropa.

—Tú vendrás conmigo.

Negué.

—Tú sabes que si te quedas aquí no tendrás más LSD.

Comencé a dudar, él sabía mi debilidad por el LSD.

—Yo te amo Rosalie

—Nos estamos haciendo daño nuestro amor no tiene esperanzas.

—¡Eres una perra Rosalie! —siguió jalando mi ropa.

Chillé, el dolor ya era insoportable, sus dedos se estaban clavando en mi piel.

—Suéltala —gritó Emmett haciendo acto de presencia.

James lo tomó desprevenido y estampó su puño en el estómago de Emmett.

—¡Para!

James comenzó a jalarme nuevamente, cuando Emmett lo detuvo y lo empujó.

—Cariño ¿Quieres estar con éste tipo? —preguntó Emmett muy dulce.

Negué.

Aunque no lo conociera sentía esa luz al final del pasillo debajo de una puerta cerrada, esa esperanza, esa pequeña esperanza que quedaba para mí.

Emmett tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo a su coche.

—Ven Rose tenemos que ir a denunciarlo.

Quedé congelada.

—Eso es lo que quieres ¿No? ¿Que se aleje de ti?

Negué y varias imágenes llenaron mi mente, él gritándome, obligándome a drogarme las primeras veces...

—Él no te hace bien cariño, ven déjame ayudarte.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?

—Sé que esto suena extraño, pero siempre te veo y necesito cuidarte y protegerte eres una muñequita que no merece estar al lado de ese imbécil.

—No soy una santa... —bajé la mirada.

—Sé que te drogas... Siempre te he observado, pero no sé cómo pudiste soportar esto tanto tiempo.

Mis ojos se aguaron.

—Tú mereces algo mejor... quizás no algo como yo, pero necesitas alguien que te ayude.

—¿Tú... me ayudarías?

—Siempre que tú quieras te ayudaré y cuidaré de ti.

—No sabes lo complicado que es dejar las drogas.

—No me importa, te ayudaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Emmett?

—Cuidándote, pero desde lejos...

Me acerqué y tomó mi cara para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quizás él era mi esperanza y ese amor que tanto tiempo estuve buscando.

Emmett tomó mi mano y encendió su auto, me dedicó una de sus sonrisas más cálidas.

Estando con él me sentía como un diamante en la luz, que brillaba y nadie podía opacar, porque al lado de Emmett podría empezar mi vida de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>ConaaaMorales: Feliz, de volver al mundo de Fanfiction!<p>

Espero les guste. :) ¿un review?

Espero tengan un lindo día..


End file.
